Fan:Sumiomon
'Sumiomon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. 'Appearance' Because they ingest so many different minerals throughout their life, while most Sumiomon can be easily identified as an earthy-brown with heavy black saturating the flesh early after evolution, the pigments will eventually widen out into rich shadows of dusky gold, brilliant silver, clear red, amber, azure, and of course emerald. Depending on the amount of culm stored up and energized at the threshold of evolution will also alter the precise range of height and bulk a Sumiomon will take, but general ranges put them around 9 feet by 5 feet 1/4 inches, and the maximum of roughly 12 feet even by half that wide. The eyes angle further toward teardrop shape from the typical oval shape, widening to two and two-thirds the original size, with the black rings that surround them likewise changing shape to match up. The four ears are overlaid with heavy black scales toward the tips, hardening into sharp needle-like points, and expand further from the sides and back of the head to a total of eight inches now. The snout widens and spreads as far as one full foot away, angling down and overlaid with thick bone into a proper beak, with a swirl of black and brown carrying back toward the eyes. The upper body more or less remains the same, if enlarged, with the grooves of the weaponry carried growing more heavily detailed and scarred over many years of time. The chest-plate is duplicated over the left shoulder, with the scales running down toward the elbow on that side being lighter and capable of sliding around to reveal a series of thin holes through which to expel gathered flame as well as left over culm. Over the back of each paw, thick slab-like talons emerge over the digits and allow Sumiomon to dig with like a shovel when locked together. The original carpenter's belt expands down into a leather kilt, tied twice behind the back in firm knots to uphold the weight of the tools and such, though it can likewise be raised up toward one shoulder and over the chest for carrying its young and brethren with instead. The iron claws of the toes widen and angle deeper toward the end, allowing for greater traction, stability and locking into the ground prior to using Daidigger. A pair of axes, the smaller hand-carved axe that will someday be passed on, and the great-axe Daidigger normally used by itself, are carried in the carpenters belt and over the left arm respectively, while the hyper-drill Daidigger is worn over the right. 'General Information' Sumiomon is an Muck Reptile Digimon whose name and design originate from the Japanese term 'sumiookosu', or to make fire with coal. Because they are used to digging around in mines, Sumiomon have adapted their vision to little light. As a result they are able to sense where pockets of coal are to be found most of the time, owing to an ability to scan through the top soil several inches deep. They happily carry their children or siblings in a pouch slung over the shoulder to attune them to these same senses later in life, carrying on an ancient tradition passed down from time immemorial. When other substances beside coal are occasionally unearthed, they happily ingest the material to bring its properties into it's digital code and help it to recognize that substance again later on. This habit can prove deadly when certain ore's are swallowed and painfully broken down, risking contamination of their bloodstream or worse. A Sumiomon who has successfully overcome this condition will usually be afforded a higher respective rank in their social hierarchy, and enable evolution in due time. Aside from the tools built or inherited, Sumiomon are quite adept at digging through the dirt with the dense and shovel-like talons that overlap the back of their paws, and have become rather adept at using them in other conditions as needed. 'Miscellaneous' The oldest Sumiomon tend to rule the mines and splinter them up into various quartets and such divisions, keeping no more than four families to a particular section in order to insure enough coal is dug up for the young to survive. 'Attacks' *'Daidigger B2': Lifts the great-axe Daidigger into the air and brings it soaring down, carving a swath open in the walls to access the coal deep within *'Daidigger C': Equips the hyper-drill Daidigger to the talons of either hand and thrusts the fist forward, rending anything in its path and creating left over culm in excess. *'Deca Peck': Gathers energy and tension in the muscles of the neck, then thrusts forward and drives the sharp tip of the snout forward. It shatters boulders with ease and can even dent metal. *'Culm': Expels undigested coal leftovers from the left arm or maw, igniting it with the internal core of flames around its Digicore for a fiery defense and offense as needed. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction